I never thought I'd fall in love
by mshotstuff
Summary: Skyarlette O'Brent hates Justin Bieber. But what happens when she finds out they have to live under the same roof, let alone the same room! Follow Skyarlette and Justin to see if they can cope and come out alive...


ARGGGGGGGG SHUT THAT SMURFIN THING HE CALLS "MUSIC" OFF!

Well My name is Skyarlette Amanda O'Brent I am 17 years old I live with both my parents in a huge mansion they call a house. My birthday is March 1st (Yea on the same day as the "disgusting beaver") I have an older brother that is 20 yrs old named Jonathan and his lovely wife named Pranesse. She is like the older sister I never had! I can talk to her about anything and I mean EVERYTHING and it never gets uncomfortable. And back to me I also have a twin brother named Kayden. He is older than me by 1 minute! Like some on! He may be older but he can be very annoying when he wants to! He is also very sweet at times. I have dark chocolate brown hair with real natural highlights. My eyes are gray/blue color that some times change from blue to gray or both together, it is kinda weird but I like it because it make me unique. I have the 2 most bestest friends in the world named Ania and Burenna.

Skyarlette- nick names: sky,charlotte, lettie, Charlie, skylie, Skylar, Skyden (by ONLY her brother)

Burenna- Brown eyes, short black hair with red steaks and is Ania and Skyarlette's best friend, loves Chaz Sommers, nick names: Henna, B-bear, BR, Burner, Bre

Ania- Black hair with pink streaks, brown eyes, Skyarlette and Berrena's best friend, loves Ryan Butler, nicknames: Shania. Pia, nia, nay-nay

Kayden- blonde hair, brown eyes, girl magnet, gentleman, Skyarlettes's identical twin brother, nicknames: babe magnet, Kaylette (by ONLY his sister)

Lorisse- Kayden and Skyarlette's mother, Brien's wife

Brien- Kayden and Skyarlette's father, Lorisse's husband

Jonathan- Oldest Brother of Sky and Kayden

Pranesse- Johnathan's wife

Back to the story

Skyarlette's P.O.V (point of view)

ARGGGGGGGG SHUT THAT SMURFIN THING HE CALLS "MUSIC" OFF! My two best friends decided that it would make a wonderful ides to wake me up by playing "Justin Beaver" music. I swear the kid can't sing if his life depended on it! He treats girls with no respect, flip his hair to the side all the time (like is he trying to slap a fly with his head or something?) And to think Selena wanted to date him! PSSSHHHHH something must have happened to her eyes when she decided that. I love Selena but not who she's with.

"Get up off your butt! Your mom says she has exciting news to tell us!" Ania and Br screeched.

"Okk okk just turn that stupid Bieber music off!"

Bre made her way over to my iPod home and took her IPod off which made that "noise" turn into peaceful quiet. I looked around my room at the light magenta walls filled with lots of pictures that had funny stories behind them.

"Just let me get ready and I'll be right down, you can wait here if you want." I told 'em. Then I grabbed some dark wash short shorts and a zebra print shirt. **AN look at the side for it**

When I got it I stripped down then let the cool water run over my body, after about ten mins of lathering up I decided it was time for me to wash my hair.

Bre's P.O.V

I wonder what the surprise is. I thought out loud. Her mom seemed really happy when she announced that and she said she wouldn't tell us what It was until we were all together.

"I don't know what it is but I really wanna find out!" Nia commented. We both drifted off into our own thoughts thinking what the surprise was. We were both smiling like idiots that if anyone walked into the room right now we would totally look like psychos. We were soon brought out our thoughts when Skyarlette started to sing. She was singing Selena Gomez's 'Love you like a love song' she sings so wonderfully that if you heard her and you didn't know her you would think she was a professional and I looked at each other and smiled, we both know she sings awesome but she won't share her talent with others on YouTube.

I-I love you like a love song baby,

I-I love you like a love song baby,

I-I love you like a love song baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat Oh Oh

I-I love you like a love song baby,

I-I love you like a love song baby,

I-I love you like a love song baby

I love you, I love you, I love you, like a love song.

She stopped singing so we assumed that she was out of the shower and getting ready.

Skyarlette's P.O.V

After singing while washing my hair I stepped out the shower and steam escaped into the room. AHHH I sighed, I love the feeling of how I feel so clean and fresh after a relaxing shower. After drying off I put my towel around my head to let the excess water drip off, then I took it off so it could naturally dry while I got changed. As I was putting on my pants my mind started to wander. I was absentmindedly putting on clothes now so I was not in any real danger. As it was wondering I started to think what was the surprise?

Maybe for summer we might be going somewhere….. But the girls told me that it might include them so maybe all of us a trip? Done dressing now so might as well sort out my hair, I looked at myself in the mirror and inspected my hair thinking what to do with it. It is naturally wavy so I lightly curled the ends to give it a bouncy look. While curling the ends I smiled at how my brown highlights shimmered in the light. When I was done I cleaned up the bathroom after myself and left.

"Come on guys lets go find out what the 'big' surprise is" I prodded.

"I hope it is like a vacation or something because I don't wanna be bored all summer" Ania said.

"For all I know we could just be going to a farm or something, you know my mom, always exaggerating…" I replied to no one in particular.

"I am so anxious let quit talking and go find out!" Bre said excitedly.

We were all bursting with excitement to find out the big surprise!

HMMMM I wonder…


End file.
